howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Auction Heroes
}} "Last Auction Heroes" is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Race to the Edge. It was released on Netflix on June 24, 2016. Overview Plot The episode starts off with Trader Johann eavesdropping on two of the Hunters, one of which has the map of the auction. Trader Johann takes the map as one of the Hunters goes away, and is safely picked up by Hiccup. The screen goes to Viggo and Ryker talking about how they with be wealth after the auction. They are doubling security in case any unwanted visitors such as the dragon riders try to stop them. Hiccup is looking from above to see what dragons are in the cages. Once he is back to the Edge he explains to the other riders that they have a lot of security. He says Snotlout will go in, but Johann tells them they won’t be able to go in without gold. The screen changes to hiccup telling Stoick and Gobber he needs Berks gold. They laughs at this. Hiccup tells them Viggo will go after Berk unless they disrupt the auction. The Riders follow Dagur's letter but need a plan to get in the premises of the auction. Snotlout, being the most unfamiliar Dragon Rider to the Hunters, disguises as a blond, arrogant young man with Gobber as his valet. Viggo asks if he knows him. Gobber says it doesn’t matter. Before putting the plan into action, Hiccup has to convince his father to take along all of Berk's gold, Stoick being reluctant. Johann, playing a significant part in this episode, happens to be hiding the Riders in the storage of his ship, and offers their dragons as a peace offering for safe trading passages. Viggo, suspicious, almost finds the Riders but Toothless, who is hiding with them, covers up. Meanwhile, Snotlout and Gobber are waiting for Ryker in front of Viggo's tent as Snotlout obnoxiously asks for "permission" to enter to count his money. Whereas Gobber finds a dragon he mutually understands and likes, even if Ryker remarks that the dragon is not worth much, despite the fact that it's the only dragon that can eat through dragon-proof metal. Inside the tent, they manage to find the Manifest for the auction and subtlety hand it to Hiccup, who is waiting outside with Toothless. On one hand, the twins and Fishlegs are searching for their dragons. At some point, Dragon Hunters start patrolling the area, making sure that no intruders spoil the auction. The auction starts. The first cage comes out and under the sheet, the twins are trying to get the cage unlocked for barf and belch. Snotlout try’s to draw to attention away from them and Viggo realizes that Snotlout is a dragon rider. The screen goes back to Fishlegs and he finds the dragons but got caught. Hiccup, Heather, Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff are all caught. Viggo said he is going to sell all of the dragons. Gobber get the dragon he met earlier today save them. All the riders go to find their dragons. Hiccup goes after Viggo . He dropped the gold in the water and toothless and hiccup dive for it. When they get the chest out of the water, it’s filled with rocks. All of berks gold is gone. Trivia *The title of the episode is most likely a reference to the film Last Action Hero. **Coincidentally, F. Murray Abraham (Grimmel's voice actor) starred in this film. *This episode explains how Gobber got Grump. Their meeting is similar to how Stoick met Skullcrusher. **Both Vikings thought their dragons were magnificent when they first saw them and were the first to show the dragons respect or understanding. *The Riders first learned about Viggo's dragon auction in the previous episode from Dagur's letter. *The guest Viggo and Ryker were expecting had one of the insignias as Drago's army. He will later be identified as Krogan. **Krogan makes his debut in this episode. *Even though Gobber took out his fake tooth, when he said disregarded Hiccup's plan, it was back in his mouth. *Ryker threatening to make a "delicious meal" out of Grump may be a reference to the books, where the Roman Consul ate lavish meals made of dragon flesh. *This is the second time a character has dyed their hair. The first was Astrid in "Heather Report, Part 2" when she was pretending to be Heather. *Trader Johann's comment about ring-tailed lemurs might be a reference to King Julien from the Madagascar franchise, another production created by DreamWorks Animation. *Windshear does not appear in this episode. This is the first time she doesn't when Heather isn't spying on the Hunters. It is possible that she did not partake in the Riders' mission because the Hunters may recognize her. *When Ryker suggests eating Grump, the skin around his waist is missing. *Heather does not appear at the end when all the riders escaped. This is the second time that has happened, the first being "Stryke Out". *Viggo obtains all of Berk's gold. **However, part of a quest in the "Return to Dragon Island" expansion pack in School of Dragons, the player, and Eret, Son of Eret manage to get it back. **In the series, however, the gold is actually found by the Riders and given back to Berk in "Gold Rush". *The tavern at the beginning of the episode is on Outcast Island. *The Catastrophic Quaken makes its third appearance. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather *Michael Goldstrom as Johann Enemies *JB Blanc as Ryker Grimborn *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan :: designates a character that appears but does not speak Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Skullcrusher *Grump Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Rumblehorn *Hotburple *Terrible Terror *Speed Stinger *Fireworm *Catastrophic Quaken Locations *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse *Isle of Berk **Great Hall **Berk Dragon Training Academy *Auction Island *Unnamed Island Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Kransen *Heather's Horn *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Viggo's Sword *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Trader Johann's Ship Events *Dragon Hunter War *Dragon Auction Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media Category:Grump